Two Thousand Years
by SMColumbia
Summary: a song i believe fits sailor moon very well


Two Thousand Years  
  
  
  
In the beginning  
  
There was the cold and the night.  
  
  
  
Many years before the Silver Millennium, the universe was dark. Wars raged and there was no hope for peace.  
  
Prophets and angels  
  
Gave us the fire and the light  
  
Man was triumphant  
  
Armed with the faith and the will  
  
But even the darkest ages couldn't kill  
  
  
  
One glorious day, the Silver Imperial Crystal was made. With it came the light and hope for peace. The universe became peaceful once again. Queen Serenity of the Moon ruled over all the planets. It was a wonderful time to live. People lived in peace and happiness. No wars plagued the universe.  
  
Too many kingdoms  
  
Too many flags on the field  
  
So many wounds to be healed  
  
  
  
All the peace was shattered when Beryl attacked the solar system. She and her army took over planet after planet taking many lives with them. The Silver Millennium ended with the attack on the Moon Kingdom. Beryl took the lives of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal to seal Beryl's power away. The Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium were no more.  
  
Time is relentless  
  
Only true love perseveres  
  
It's been a long time  
  
And now I'm with you  
  
After two thousand years  
  
  
  
Usagi and Mamoru stood in a close embrace. With their memories back they could now remember a time long ago and a love once felt. Mamoru bent down and kissed Usagi with all the love that he felt from both life times.  
  
This is are moment  
  
Here at the cross roads of time  
  
We hope our children  
  
Carry our dreams down the line  
  
They are the vintage  
  
What kind of life will they live?  
  
Is this a curse or a blessing that we give?  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon quickly pulled Chibi Moon out of the way of the blast. Usagi was very proud of her daughter. Chibi Moon was turning into a wonderful fighter and princess. Sailor Moon knew she would make her proud both now and in the future. But she could only wonder if it was not fair that her daughter must face the same destiny to be a fighter. Some day she will obtain the rule over the universe. Would her daughter be able to be happy as a ruler and a fighter?  
  
Sometimes I wonder,  
  
Why are we so blind to fate?  
  
Without compassion  
  
There can be no end to hate  
  
No end to sorrow  
  
Caused by the same endless fears  
  
Why can't we learn from all we've been through?  
  
After two thousand years  
  
  
  
Usagi wonder why Mamoru was being so cold. He had told her that he didn't love her. And now when she saw him on the street he just brushed past her. Didn't he understand that they were destined to be together? That it was fate? Didn't he know that she would love him no matter what? They had been apart for so long and now just found each other. Why would he tear them apart now?  
  
There will be miracles  
  
After the last war is won  
  
Science and poetry ruling the new world to come  
  
Prophets and angels gave us the power to see  
  
What an amazing future there will be  
  
  
  
Crystal Tokyo will be born after many years of darkness. The protector of the universe will wake and the earth will be reborn. Peace will rule the new earth and Neo Queen Serenity will rein over the whole universe.  
  
And in the evening  
  
After the fire and the light  
  
One thing is certain  
  
Nothing can hold back the night  
  
Time is relentless  
  
And as the past disappears  
  
We're on the verge of all things new  
  
We are two thousand years  
  
  
  
The Earth froze over and was put into a deep sleep. In a thousand years it would unfreeze and a new future would emerge. Crystal Tokyo will be born and a future full of hope and new promises will arrive.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
I hope you liked it. The song, Two Thousand Years, is by Billy Joel. And after the first time I heard it I thought it fit the whole Sailor Moon story perfectly.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I own the song. 


End file.
